paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V25.1
Release Notes - V.25.1 Update * Added new Rare Cards! Cards * Weekly Card Pack ** Assassin's Ward ** Spiked Boneplate ** Health Token * 10 New Cards Available: ** Beastmaster's Key - Rare Passive, Universal. Cost: 3. *** 3s Harvester Placement Time *** 100 Health *** Unique Passive: Harvester Key, charges referesh at base. *** Unique Passive: +50% Damage Bonus to jungle minions. ** Font of Rapture - Rare Passive, Universal. Cost: 5. *** 1.4 Health Regen *** 0.3 Mana Regen *** 4% Crit Chance *** Unique Passive: Health Regen will overheal, granting a Shield that absorbs damage up to 10% of Max Health. ** Tempus Pearl - Rare Active, Order. Cost: 6 *** 7.6 Energy Damage *** 22 Energy Armor *** Unique Active: Grants +200% Max Movement Speed to nearby Allies for 6 seconds. (Cooldown: 120s) ** Cast Converter - Rare Active, Intellect. Cost 6. *** 75 Mana *** 2.5% Cooldown Reduction *** Unique Active: Consume 100 Mana to convert 3x your Mana Regen to Health Regen for 10 seconds. (Cooldown: 15s) ** Blood Catalyst - Rare Active, Intellect. Cost 6. *** 75 Mana *** 100 Health *** Unique Active: Consume 10% of current Health and convert 1/3 of your Health Regen to Mana Regen for 10 seconds. (Cooldown 15s) ** Hydroverser - Rare Passive, Intellect. Cost 8. *** 0.3 Mana Regen *** 100 Health *** Unique Passive: Gain Energy Damage equal to 5% of current Mana. ** Marrow-Fangs - Rare Passive, Corruption. Cost 4. *** 4 Lifesteal *** 16 Physical Pen *** Unique Passive: While Bleeding, on hit with basic attack, steal 66 Physical Armor from target(s). ** Stalker's Key - Rare Passive, Corruption. Cost 3. *** 3s Harvester placement time. *** 4 Lifesteal *** Unique Passive: Harvester Key, charges refresh at base. *** Unique Passive: +50% Damage Bonus to jungle minions. ** Stinger Boost - Rare Passive, . Cost 3. *** 75 Mana *** Unique Passive: While carrying Blue Buff, +19.5 Attack Speed. ** Bump Juice - Rare Active, . Cost 1 *** Unique Active: Instantly restore +85 Health upon use. Charges refresh at base. (Cooldown 15s) (Charges 2). All Heroes * Fixed an issue where G.T.F.O. was being stopped by various character's abilities. The ability will no longer be stopped by anything except an enemy Hero. * Animations for loading in, respawning, and recalls are now active. * In Solo vs. AI, GRIM.exe bots now correctly picks an energy-based deck. * Fixed a bug where GRIM.exe was twinkling on Shadow Pads. * In Co-op vs. AI and Solo vs. AI bots now correctly deal damage with the Earth Shatter ability. * Fixed a bug where Reversal of Fortune abilitiy was not granting shielded allies bonus Health Regen. Bug Fixes * Red FX on Prime Orb carrier has been fixed to match the smoke color. * Fixed a bug in replays where health bar colors were reversed on the PS4. * Fix for a bug which would allow Heroes to become stuck inside each other's meshes. * Fixed a bug for being unable to select certain filters when viewing Decks. Category:Patch Notes